E. Informatics Core The Informatics Core will provide for the data-capture and -analysis needs of each of the other BCSC Cores, including registration and tracking of stock-compound information, integration of data between compound management and high-throughput screening, tracking data-analysis procedures, basic cheminformatics needs for follow-up chemistry, and deposit of high-quality data to PubChem.